Talk:Just Dance 2015/@comment-2133744-20140912223206
For those of you who are disappointed about the game having too many female solos and not enough male solos, I'm upset about this too, but I've discovered some positive sides to this regarding the male dancers. There may not be a lot of male solo choreographies, but there's still some that contain a lot of male dancers nonetheless. Currently, we have three all-male dance crews: Walk This Way, She Looks So Perfect, and Best Song Ever; two all-male trios pending for reveal: the elderly trio and the ocean trio; and three alternate modes: the campfire and guards dances that are both two-male duets, and the sing along which is also an all-male trio. It may not be the solos that we want, but it contains a lot of male dancers for the players that enjoy dancing along with male dancers the most, so it's just as good, too. At the moment, there are five male solo choreographies that Ubisoft has revealed. The average Just Dance game has about 10-15 male solos on the main track list, or thereabouts, so Ubisoft has to have at least a few more pending for reveal. Even if there's not a lot on the main track list, there'll be some male solos as DLC, whether there will be more of less female solos in the DLC shop this time. Additionally, Ubisoft should be planning to make some male-solo alternate modes, whether there's a little or a lot. It's really no surprise that this game is having a lot of female dancers. The previous games (main series or otherwise) have also had a lot of female dancers. As for the "they're too girly/feminine" part of it, not a lot of routines here are very girly on this game (I don't know if I can say the same for the previous games), so I hope that male players can feel good playing as a female dancer. If you ask me, the kids and Japanese series are more girly than the main series. I've done some gender counting for this game. So far, I've found 37 female dancers and 44 male dancers. This counts the revealed songs, the unknown songs from the trailer, the two girls each from the PAL and NTSC covers, and the alternate modes. I didn't count Nitro Bot because I still don't believe that it's a Uplay exclusive for the game, but a cover-up for some other alternate mode, but I digress. Even if you do count Nitro Bot, one more point will go for each gender, so there's not a big difference. For now, the number of male dancers is looking pretty good. I also counted the genders for Just Dance 2014, and I found 83 females and 86 males. A few more males and still a small difference. Even if this is still not good enough, well I guess we'll just have to go with what others are saying. Just enjoy the game as it is, because it's not a gender-defining game. Even though I still think there should be a lot of male solos, I will still buy the game because they are still a lot of fun. If you're going the tl;dr route, then I'm saying that even though there aren't a lot of male solos here and in the previous game, then there's still those duets and dance crews (all-male or otherwise) that add up. There's always the chance of alternate modes and DLCs, the routines aren't too girly if you think about it, and sometimes there's more male dancers than female ones total if you really count. The game is meant to let the player have fun dancing and not go by a gender-based definition of dancing.